The present inventions relate generally to storage devices that support pallets and other loads. More particularly, the present inventions relate to storage carts that are moveable between an open position where loads may be accessed and a closed position for storage. The storage carts of the present inventions are capable of supporting heavy loads, yet are efficiently moveable to permit easy access, may be secured against undesired movement and are guided against undesired lateral movement.
There are numerous types of storage systems available to store a variety of loads. For example, in the warehouse industry, shelf type storage systems are widely used. In general, many of these systems are configured to form shelves to support loads, pallets and their loads, and the like. Access to the stored loads is typically limited to warehouse personnel using fork lifts and the like.
At typical consumer warehouse stores, such as home improvement warehouses, inventory goods are stored in areas out of the reach of the public. In the same facility, individual items are accessible to the public and made available for consumer purchase. As a result of the increasing presence and popularity of such consumer warehouse stores, a need has developed to accommodate the efficient storage of heavy items (for example, bags of sand, concrete and gravel), while at the same time permitting convenient and safe access to these items by consumers and/or store personnel.
In a typical home improvement warehouse store, storage racks are arranged to form aisles for consumer and employee access. These racks are typically arranged in back to back arrays that may extend from the floor to ceiling height. A typical home improvement warehouse store receives a wide variety of goods that arrive on pallets. For inventory item storage, pallets and their loads are placed on shelves on the upper portion of the racks, usually above the reach of the consumer. The lower portion of the racks, which are under the upper storage shelves, form bays which are used to make individual items accessible to the consumer. For many types of items, displays or shelves are used within the bays to enable the selection of individual items by the consumer. Many such items may be easily reached by the consumer, regardless of whether those items are at the front of the bay or the rear of the bay. In this manner, the most inventory possible can be stored in the available space and the consumer has access to the products.
However, the storage and accessibility of relatively heavy items available at warehouse stores has created problems and potential safety hazards. For example, a home improvement warehouse store selling bags of ready mix concrete typically puts a pallet full of individual bags for consumer access in the storage bay created under the inventory storage shelves or racks. As the bags in the front of the pallet are sold, the remaining bags are on the rear of the pallet are located in the rear of the bay under the shelves. Because of their weight and location, these items become extremely difficult and awkward to access.
In such situations, store personnel could shift the pallet (or items on the pallet) to make the remaining items accessible, restock the pallet with additional items, or potentially lose a sale because a consumer foregoes a purchase when the item cannot be reached. However, personal injury could result to the consumer or store employee who attempts to lift a heavy item in an awkward position in the back of the storage bay. Another way to avoid these problems is to place a load of the heavy items in the aisle, end cap or other area where there would be relatively unobstructed access to them. However, this is an inefficient use of space, can block aisles and lead to other problems.
To overcome the accessibility and other problems, some have attempted to develop moveable drawers for such items. These drawers are designed to be moveable from a rear position underneath the bay to a forward position generally into the aisle, where items on the rear of the pallet may be accessed. However, known devices suffer from a number of problems, including poor or difficult operation, waste of vertical space, complexity and expense.